Frozen
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: When the Kingdom of Shinoh falls into a deep Winter, due to the Icy Powers of The former queen, May, Her fearless sister Dawn teams up with Ice Harvester, Ash as they race to stop the Winter and bring back summer before the world they know of turns Frozen. Along the way, they might find a little bit of Romance, Adventure, and what it means to be family. Rated K .
1. Do You Wanna Bulid a Snowman?

**Err, hi everyone… I haven't been writing lately due to stupid midterm exams, so yea. Anyway, this is story is for the Christmas spirit inside me, and if your Jewish, than happy Hanukah for you. Well I got the story idea form a movie my sister made me see, it is called Frozen.**

**Now, if you don't know already, I am a guy, so for me liking a Disney princess movie, don't just freak out okay?**

**You don't all have to be so judgmental. Anyway, the story has a lot of things in common with the Pokémon characters, so I was like, what the hell. I'll write a story for the holidays and give them a nice old fashioned present. **

**Here is the crappy summary.**

**When the Kingdom of Shinoh falls into a deep Winter, due to the Icy Powers of The former queen, May, It is up to and optimistic girl, Dawn, and a Rugged mountain man, Ash, to bring back summer before it is too late and everything turns, Frozen.**

**So yea there is the summary, here is the characters list.**

**Anna- Dawn**

**Elsa- May (May has white hair in this story, so try to picture it)**

**Kristoff- Ash**

**Olaf- Same**

**Hans- Gary**

**Duke of Wellington- Professor Oak  
**

**IF you haven't seen the movie yet, then this has some major spoliers, and if you have, please do not spoil it for others.**

**Some of the charters keep their same names, so just to point it out.**

**So I hope you enjoy the story and I don't own Frozen or Pokémon**

* * *

The snow slowly fell on a frozen lake. The area was completely cold and far into the woods. A magickarp was slowly swimming in the depts., only to be interrupted by a clang.

A sudden crack in the ice forced the fish to swim always, above the surface men appeared with pick axes and ice cutters.

The men began to sing in harmony as they worked to cut ice.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

The men dragged giant blocks of ice as they moved on while cutting it.

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart_

_And break the frozen heart_

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

Unaware, to the men, an 8 year old boy, with dark raven hair and deep brown eyes, and a Stantler where watching the men work. The boy had a deep interest in the ice men. A small ice block appeared and he reached for it. He tried his best at picking it up but it proved to be heavy compared to the boy.

_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Cold!_

The young boy fell in. When he pulled himself up, he was cold and freezing, water dripping from his face and body.

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled_

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten_

_Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup!  
_

A huge ice float appeared and threatened the men, and they fought it back with their ice picks and spears.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

The men managed to take control of the block, and as a team, they managed to load the block to a sleigh.

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the ice apart_

_Beware the frozen heart._

With the sound of a whip, the horses, and the men left down a long winding mountain path. The young boy stayed behind, finally grabbing piece of ice and loading it onto a sleigh of his own. He and his stantler, which was pulling the sleigh, then went in the opposite discretion of the ice men.

* * *

**Nursery Room, inside Shinoh kingdom castle. **

A young girl was sleeping. She had white hair and blue eyes. In a sudden second another girl appeared. She had blue hair, freckles and blue eyes as well.

"Psst. May. Psst. May?" the younger blue harried girl. Notching that her sister did not stir she jumped on her bed.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." The little girl said

The older sister grumbly said "Dawn, go back to sleep"

She pushed the younger sister off her bed and went back to sleep. Dawn just got up and sat on her sister's bed once more.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." She said.

"Go play by yourself" May grumbled."

Dawn, Cleary defeated slid of the bed, but then a new idea rose form her.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

May smiled.

* * *

**Inside Castle stairway**

The two girls, raced down the hallway, Dawn running ahead, yelling, with May trying to sush her.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Dawn begged once they were in the ballroom. May smiled and created a snow ball out of her hands. She then threw it in the air making snow fall down.

"This is so cool!" Dawn said dancing around. May just laughed and helped make large snowballs, together the two helped make a snowman.

When done, May said playfully: "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Dawn giggled and hugged the snow man. "I love you Olaf."

After a while of playing, Dawn found herself running on snow hills, she jumped off one and said to May: "Catch Me!"

May made a pile of snow at Dawn as she kept on jumping. Suddenly May lost control and hit Dawn.

Dawn hit the ground and fell down, unconscious, a strip of her hair turning white.

"Oh No, MAMA! PAPA!" May said Cradling the unconscious Dawn in her arms.

Suddenly the king and queen ran in, "What's going on?" the king said. Noticing Dawn the Queen scooped her up. "Oh No, Dawn!" she said.

The king turned to May. "What happened?" he asked. "It was an accident" May said. "

The queen turned to the king. "She is turning ice cold"

"...I know where we have to go." The king said

* * *

**Library**

The King sifted through a shelf to find an ancient book inscribed with Old Norse runes. Opens the book, scrambles to a page with an ancient map.

**Outside, Castle gates**

The family, on horses, rushed through the gates into the forest. A tired sleepy boy with an ice cube on his sleigh walked slowly thought the forest.

Just then a whoosh, went passed him leaving little patches of ice behind. "Ice?" the boy said. The boy abandoned his sleigh and boarded the young stantler.

"Faster, Sven!" The boy said as the young Stantler went in hot pursuit of the people on the horse.

They eventually stopped in a valley and overlooked, to see the royal family talking to some rocks.

"Please, help. My daughter!" The king said. Suddenly the rocks formed into 20 or more trolls, Many of them curious to see the King and Queen facing them.

"Trolls?" The young boy said. Suddenly the rock in front of the boy and the Rock turned into a troll. "Shush. I'm trying to listen." She said.

The boy faced the troll. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you." The troll said, and the boy and the Stantler had happy looks on their face.

Back down in the main part of the valley, an older looking rock appeared and turned into a very old looking troll.

"Your Majesty." He said, and turned to May. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born. And they're getting stronger Pabbie." The king replied to the troll. "Bring her here" the troll said.

The queen brought Dawn down to the troll.

"I recommend we remove all magic even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'l leave the fun." Pabbie said. He took out a blue ball form Dawn's head, and scrolled through the memories of Dawn and May playing in the snow with May's powers. With every memory, Pabbie fixed it so Dawn would think that they where just playing in the snow.

" She wont remember my powers?" May asked.

"Listen to me, May, your power will only grow." Pabbie, showed an image from the northern lights. "There is beauty in your magic..." The image showed May controlling the ice with beauty

"But also great danger." The image changed to May hurting people with ice spikes. May panicked.

May buried into her father's chest.

May's dad tired to comfort her "No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure."

Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Dawn." The king said.

* * *

**Outside of May's room.**

Dawn looked around the hallway. Suddenly she saw snow and ran to May's room.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door,_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a Snowman_

Dawn said to May.

"Go away, Dawn" May said behind the door.

"Oh, Okay.

* * *

**Inside May's room**

"The gloves will help." The king said putting on gloves on May. "See? You're good...Conceal it."

"Don't feel it." May said in response

* * *

**4 years later outside of May's room**

Dawn once again approached the room. Now she was 9

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls? _

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_The pictures on the walls_

Dawn faced a picture of Joan, the arc.

_(Hang in there, Joan!) _

_It gets a little lonely, _

_All these empty rooms, _

_Just watching the hours tick by._

* * *

**Inside May's room once again**

May was now 12

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger." May said. The room was full of ice and snow

"Getting upset only makes it worse." The king said. He went to hug her but May pushed her away.

"No. Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you." She said. The king and queem had worried looks.

* * *

**3 years later, Outside of May's room**

"Do you have to go?" May said, without hugging her parents

"You'll be fine May." They said

There bags already packed

* * *

**Outside of May's room**

"See you in two weeks." Dawn, now 15, said hugging her parents before they boarded a ship.

The parents smiled and hugged back.

* * *

**Out at sea**

A storm blew the ship until it fell, down, into the water, capsizing.

* * *

**Funeral**

Many people outside of the castle are mourning the loss of the king and queen, including Dawn. May is watching form her window.

The overall tune was sad and gloomy

* * *

**Outside of May's room.**

Dawn, slowly made her way to May's door, sadden. She sits down by May's door.

_Please I know you're in there,_

_People are asking where you've been,_

_They say "have courage";_

_And I'm trying to,_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman? (sniff)_

May, in the same position behind the door, cried, while her room was covered in Ice and snow.

* * *

**Well, there is chapter 1 for ya. I don't have much to say, so thanks for reading, and Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	2. For the First Time in Forever

**Well, I have been gone for a while. Mid terms came up and I was busy, so I couldn't do much. I do have some good news, and this goes for all of my sotires. I have completed all the chapters for my main stories, so some of them will be up soon, hopefully.**

**Anyway, I just wished there was more reviews. I got three, fort the first chapter, so that is not bad, but only three? Common, I have like 100+ viewers, But you guys couldn't just tell me if you liked it or not?**

**I don't want to go cray on you guys, cause I love you all, but at least have the decency to leave a remark.**

**Anyhow, here is the next chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Day of Coronation, Kingdom of Shinoh**

Shinoh was full of action today. The fjords' normal empty water could barely be seen as it was covered with ships form different countries and kingdoms.

As the ships pulled up and people unloaded from the dock, a man kindly greeted and welcomed people.

In the town, the people where all dressed neatly and ready to go for the coronation. A young boy about the age of 9 tried to protest against his mom's will.

"Mom, why do I have to wear this? " The boy said tugging against a sweater.

"Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!"

"That's not my fault." The boy said.

People all buzzed around as the activity swelled. The height of it was when the May pole was finally put up

Off to the side a man around the age of 21, with black raven hair, and chocolate brown eyes, was sitting by his sleigh, full of ice on the back. Many girls seemed to stare and smile at him but the Man did not meet there gazes.

His Stantler began begging him with big puppy dog eyes.

The man looked amused and said "What do you want, Sven?" The man said to the stantler.

He suddenly changed his voice, making it much deeper and began speaking for the stantler. "Give me a snack." He said.

The man changed his voice to normal and said "What's the magic word?"

Once again he changed his voice back to Sven's and said "Please!" Form behind his back the man pulled out a carrot and handed it to the stantler.

The stantler aggressively tried to eat the whole thing but the man stopped him after one bite. "Hey, hey, hey! Share!" he said.

The man took the carrot and bit what was left, even with all the stantler slobber. An elder man approached Man eating the carrot.

"Ah, Ash, I believe you have your final payment for the sleigh?" Ash nodded and gave him a small leather pouch which was full of gold.

"Well, them, everything is in order, the sleigh is yours." The man said, and with that he left, leaving a happy Ash and Sven.

**Shinoh Dock**

An elderly Duke and two thugs walked along the pathway leading to the entrance. The Duke was balding and had a pointed nose and glasses.

"Ah, Shinoh, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches." The man caught himself "...Did I just say that out loud?" he said to his two men.

A young man, who had a depend Irish accent was walking along the bridge

Said "Oh, my sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely." He said

"I bet they are beautiful." His friend said in agreement

* * *

**Princess Dawn's room**

Dawn was snoring heavily; her blue hair with a platinum streak was a mess. She stayed up all night yesterday, thinking about her sister's coronation, and the opening of the gates, she ended falling asleep at 12:00.

Dawn was now 18, 3 years after her parent's death, and she still remembered the memory, with a heavy heart.

As Dawn was lost in thought, she heard a knock come from her door. " Who is it…" Dawn said rather sleepily.

A voice came from behind the door saying "Princess Dawn?" the man said.

Dawn replied saying "Huh? Yea?" still drowsily…

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but—"

Dawn interrupted by saying "No, you didn't. I've been up for hours."

After that Dawn slowly fell asleep. A piece of hair dropped next to her nose, causing her to wake up.

"Who is it?" Dawn said.

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready." The man said once again

"Ready for what, Kai?" Dawn said referring to the man outside the door.

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am." Kai responded

"My sister's cor-neration..." Dawn said. Her eyes fluttered open. Dawn saw her coronation Dress, a green dress, with traditional Sami drawings, to top it off was a ribbon, where she would tie for her bun.

Dawn suddenly realized the truth. "It's Coronation Day!" she squealed. Within seconds she was dressed and ready, her body building with excitement.

Dawn quickly ran outside her door and outside the hall. She had to sing of course.

_Italic: Dawn, May_

Underline and _Italic:_ May, voice over

_The window is open, so's that door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

Dawn watched as they opened numerous windows, she then ran to where some salad plates where being put out on the table.

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

Dawn slid down the ballroom full of glee. As the work kept on being made in ballroom

_Why has a ballroom with no balls?_

Dawn found the grand stair Case, and slid down, winding rail.

_Finally they're opening up the gates_

_There'll be actual real live people_

Dawn slid up to one of the armor only knights, she shook its hands, accidently taking of one of the arms. She silently placed it back into the slot where it came from.

_It'll be totally strange, but wow, am I so ready for this change_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

Dawn jumped out of the window, where she landed on the window washer's pulley, there she hoisted herself up and saw the countless, ships arriving into the port.

_There'll be music, there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

While running outside she found a family of ducks in the garden and picked up one of the ducklings.

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

_I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)_

_What if I meet... the one?_

Dawn was back inside of the castle and leaning against one of the walls.

_Tonight imagine me gown and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace_

She wrapped herself around a nearby curtain and played with the end of it, accidently hitting herself.

_Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_

Dawn faced a bust of a man, and pretends as if it were a real person.

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've lead so far_

Dawn grabbed the bust and danced with it, accidently throwing it into the cake. She quickly ran out of the room and into the picture hall.

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

Dawn posed at each of the paintings, this one being a girl curtseying

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

This time she was imitating a girl being kissed on the hand, by a prince.

_And I know it is totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance._

Dawn said leaning against the wall, thinking about who she may meet.

* * *

**Castle Library, Kingdom of Shinoh**

May's white hair was tied in a bun, as she stared at the picture of her father, at his coronation, holding a orb and sector.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

May took a breath and removed her gloves, and begin mimicking the picture, taking a candlestick and ornament in place for the orb and sector.

_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

Frost began to spread from underneath the ornament and scepter and May immediately put it back. She then put the gloves back.

_But it's only for today_

* * *

**Gates of the Shinoh Castle**

Dawn appeared down the hall ready for the gates to open

_It's only for today_

* * *

**Library**

May took a breath and prepared to open up the library doors to tell the guards to open up the gates.

_It's agony to wait_

Dawn skipped ready from the sunshine to hit her face, and to meet the outside world.

_It's agony to wait_

* * *

**Main hallway**

May was ready, she opened the door, ready to tell the her maids and servicemen the order.

_Tell the guards to open up the gate_

* * *

**Shinoh Gates to the castle.**

Dawn rushed outside, happily as the gates opened leading to outside world of Shinoh.

_The gate_

_For the first time in forever_

Dawn happily danced around searching the bridge heading, into town. Shaking peoples hands along the way.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_A chance to change my lonely world_

_Conceal_

_A chance to find true love_

Dawn swinged herself into the village where she stared at a Raven haired man, talking with his stantler.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_I know it all ends tomorrow,_

_So it has to be today_

The man met her gaze with a confused look, Dawn looked away, and the man shrugged it off.

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever_

Dawn leaped down to the harbor and walked triumphantly down its many wooden planks.

_Nothing's in my way!_

Without warning Dawn slammed into a horse falling down into a nearby boat. It almost tripped except the horse slammed his hoof into the front keeping it on the dock.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled. Looking up she glanced at the rider, he had brown hair, deep brown eyes and a cute smile.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" The man said. Dawn fell lost into his eyes, before figuring out something to say.

"Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." Dawn said uncomfortably. The rider smiled and dismounted his horse.

"The man then hopped into the boat, and offered Dawn his hand. The two eyes met, and Dawn felt a gush of red.

"Prince Gary, of the Orange Islands." He said in a very regal voice.

"Princess Dawn, of Shinoh" Dawn said curtseying to the Gary. Gary stared at Dawn realizing the truth

"Princess...? My Lady." Gary said bowing to young princess, Gary's horse seeing his master bowing also joined in taking his hoof outside of the boat.

The boat began to tip; Dawn nearly fell, only to be caught by Gary.

Suddenly the horse realizing, his mistake put his hoof back in, Making Dawn land on top of Gary. Dawn feeling uncomfortable at their proximity started to get up. Gary helping her.

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're-I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." Dawn realizing what she said started to panic. "Wait, what?"

Gary just laughed and said "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Shinoh

With my horse...and for every moment after."

"No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT. Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my

Sister May, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know..." Dawn said trailing off.

"But, lucky you, it's-it's just me." Dawn shrugged at Gary.

"Just you?" Gary asked amused.

Just then bells began to ring form the castle, but Dawn still continued to stare at Gary, a smile crept her face. After about a minute, she finally heard them and realized she was late.

"...The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go." Dawn said rushing back up to the castle. She stopped and gave Gary a wave. "Bye!" She said before dashing off.

Gary just smiled and waved, his horse fowling. The boat began to tip again. "Oh boy" Gary said before falling into the water.

After gasping for air. Gary faced the direction Dawn ran in, smiling.

* * *

**Castle chapel**

May stood at the middle with Dawn by the right. Dawn peeked over to the audience to find a slight drenched Gary, waving, Dawn replied with a wave.

The Bishop at the front placed a crown on May's head; the Bishop offered a scepter and orb on a pillow.

May slowly reached for it before being stopped by the bishop. "Your majesty, the gloves" the bishop said motioning to the gloves on May's hand.

May slowly took them off and nervously put the sector and orb in her hands. She then turned to the crowd where everyone was standing.

The Bishop began speaking in ancient Norse. May slowly did her best to control her powers as the sector and orb both began to freeze.

"… Queen May of Shinoh" The bishop at last pronounced. The crowd cheered along with Dawn, As May put her gloves back on and placed the scepter and orb back on the pillow.

* * *

**Castle Ballroom.**

Music played all around the ballroom, as people danced and laughed all while celebrating the coronation of the queen.

Suddenly the trumpets played and Kai walked in front of two thrones. " I present, Queen May, of Shinoh.

May walked slowly and content up to the throne. Kai once again spoke saying, "And Princess Dawn, of Shinoh."

Dawn rushed in looking worried and nervous. The crowd all applauded and went back to their actives.

May turned to Dawn. "...Hi.

"Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi." Dawn said uneasily.

"...You look beautiful." May said continuing the long awaited conversation.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful. "Dawn said trying to think of things to say.

"So, this is what a party looks like?" May said facing the crowd.

"It's warmer than I thought." Dawn replied.

"And what is that amazing smell?" May said as they both closed their eyes and sniffing.

"...Chocolate." They both said opening their eyes facing each other. The two laughed as they continued to smell the chocolate.

Just then Kai approached the ladies with the Duke of Wesselton

A short man, with glasses and balding hair bowed. "Your Majesty. The Duke of

Weaseltown." Kai said

"Weselton. The Duke of Weselton. Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He said.

"Ah, Samuel Oak" May said recalling the Duke's real name. " I don't Dance… But my sister Does" May said

"Lucky you..." Oak said taking Dawn by the hand.

"Oh, I don't think—"Dawn said, as the Duke took both of them to the dance floor. Dawn gave May a look of Desperation, As they continued to dance floor.

May just giggled at her sister's face.

The Duke was showboating, but turns out he was a bad dancer continuing to step on Dawn's Foot.

"Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?"

"...No." Dawn said while still holding her foot which was hurting.

After a couple of minutes Dawn returned back to May still clutching her foot.

"Well, he was sprightly." May said

"Especially for a man in heels." Dawn said still rubbing her sore feet

"Are you okay?" May said in response.

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Dawn said facing her older sister.

"Me too..." May said before remembering her memory of hitting Dawn when they were kids. " … But it can't" May said looking away.

Dawn emotionally hurt excused herself and walked back to the dance floor bumping into people along the way.

She kept on walking till she ran into a big guy and fell on the floor. She was about to make impact, but someone caught her.

"Glad I caught you" the figure said.

Dawn looked up and Saw Gary, his eyes glimmering. "Gary…" Dawn said. Gary helped her up and bowed to Dawn.

"May I have this dance?" Dawn nodded yes as the two began to dance lovingly.

The two danced for what seemed like forever, before Dawn took Gary by the hand and walked through the garden.

Along the way the two got to learn about each other. As they were walking around the rose garden, Gary noticed the white streak in Dawn's hair.

"What's this?" he said pointing to the streak

"I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Dawn said holding the strand.

"I like it." Gary said.

The two made their way up to a bedroom where Dawn and Gary where talking on the balcony.

"So, wait, you have how many older brothers?" Dawn said.

"Twelve, three of them pretend I didn't exist, for two years" Gary said.

" That sounds horrible" Dawn said.

" Its what brothers do" Gary said

"...And sisters. May and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why." Dawn said feeling a little sad.

Gary took her hand and leaned in "I would never shut you out."

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Dawn said

"I love crazy." Gary replied

_Italic= Dawn_

**Bold= Gary**

Underline= Both

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

Dawn got up and slammed the balcony door.

_And then suddenly I bump into you_

**I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like **

**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place**

Gary gazed longingly at the kingdom of Shinoh before facing Dawn.

**And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**

But with you

But with you

**I found my place**

_I see your face_

And it's nothing like I've ever known before

The two jumped from different balcony's ,before racing to the top, Dawn looked at the beautiful scenery. Gary snuck behind her and lifter her up,twirling her in mid air.

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

The two returned back to the castle and sneaked the guards, giggling, they eventually stopped down a long wooden hall way. The young couple slid down one of the hallways, in just their socks, doing their best not to slip or fall down, all while holding hands.

With you

With you

With you

With you

Love is an open door

Dawn and Gary found themselves sitting at the top of the tower watching a shooting star.

**I mean it's crazy**

_What?_

**We finish each other's—**

_Sandwiches!_

As Dawn looked away, Gary looked a little annoyed but joined again in harmony once Dawn faced him.

_**That's what I was gonna say!**_

_I've never met someone_

Who thinks so much like me

Jinx! Jinx again!

The two were at the top of a tower imitating the robot like people.

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

_**You**_

_And I_

**Were**

_Just_

Bot Gary and Dawn where dancing on a lighthouse as they casted shadows on all the boats.

Meant to be

Say goodbye

Say goodbye

To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it any more

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Life can be so much more

Anna: With you

Hans: With you

Anna: With you

Hans: With you

Love is an open door

Gary and Dawn where at a waterfall base and without hesitation Gary got down on one knee and held out Dawn's hands.

**Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?**

"_Can I say something even crazier? Yes!_

Dawn said squealing with joy, the two got up and ran, hand in hand, back to the castle.

* * *

**Ballroom**

May just finished talking to a guest before her sister appeared with a man. "Can I help you two?" May said.

"Um. May I present Prince Gary of The Orange Islands" Dawn said gesturing to Gary

"Your Majesty" said to May, bowing. May replied with a nod.

Dawn started very excitedly "We would like—"

"-your blessing—"Gary said

"-of—"Dawn said ready to drop the bomb

The two locked hands and said in union "-our marriage!"

"Marriage...?" May asked with a weird look on her face

"Yes!" Dawn said squealing in delight.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." May said glancing at Gary and then Dawn

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here?" Dawn said in a fast and pitch tone.

"Here?" May said even more confused

"Of Course!" Gary said

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us—"Dawn said.

"What? No, no, no, no, no" May said trying to stop her sister form continuing to talk..

Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must—" Dawn said before she got cut off by May

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." May said to Dawn with a straight face.

"Wait, what?" Dawn said looking hurt.

"May I talk to you, please? Alone". May said firmly. Dawn noticing Gary's worried face slipped her arm around him.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Dawn said speaking for Gary and herself.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." May said straightforward.

"You can if it's true love." Dawn said doing her best to change May's mind.

"Dawn, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Dawn said in a very annoyed and angry tone.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." May said trying to leave the conversation, only to be stop by Gary.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your—"Gary said trying to stop a potential fight.

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." May said. She then turned to a guard and said "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? May, no. No, wait!" Dawn said rushing over to May. Without knowing she pulled off one of May's gloves.

"Give me my glove!" May said trying to grab her glove back.

" May, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore." Dawn said, by now most of the guest where all starting at her and May.

"...Then leave." May said before rushing to the door.

"...What did I ever do to you?!" Dawn said tears, starting to form around both sisters' faces.

"Enough, Dawn."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?!Why do you shut the world out?!What are you so afraid of?!" Dawn said

May, who was at the door, turned to Dawn with eyes of anger. "I said, ENOUGH". Ice shot from May's hand, as they formed into deadly spikes.

The crowd all gasped in awe. May faced them with a surprised faced. The duke leaned into his two men and said "...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"May…" Dawn said before May rushed out the door and into the courtyard. All the citizens attending the party where out there all ready to greet here.

"There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us." A citizen said.

May pushed her way through the crowd when she ran into a townswoman with a baby "Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

May backed up from the lady and put her hand on one of the fountains, freezing it solid. The crowd all gasped.

The Duke and thugs came out of the door. "There she is! Stop her!" The Duke said pointing to May.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" May said.

Without warning A shock of ice came from May's hand making the ground in front of the Duke ice.

The Duke and his men attempted run to May, but slip over the ice.

"Monster... Monster!" The Duke said getting up. Soon the crowd all erupted in panic as May tried to get away.

Dawn and Gary ran in the courtyard. Dawn spotted May and yelled "May!" May hearing Dawn's voice quickly ran out through the doors, with Dawn and Gary in hot pursuit.

* * *

**Shinoh Gates**

May ran out from, the gates and knelled by the water. The shoreline began to freeze with solid with ice. May then got courage to put her foot down on the ice, which became clear and easy for her to run on.

Before running, May heard Dawn cry "May! Wait Please!" May faced her sister who was staring at her before running along the fjord making the water cover in Ice

Dawn tried to go in pursuit, but fell, Gary catching her. After helping her up, Gary noticed the area around them. "The fjord." He said as everywhere around it began to get ice and snow.

* * *

**Castle Courtyard**

Snow fell as the crowd looked around, confused. Dawn and Gary walked back up to where everyone was gathering.

"Are you okay?" Gary asked trying to put an arm around Dawn. She just brushed it off and kept on walking.

"No "Dawn replied gazing around the surroundings. "

"Did you know?" Gary asked still trying to put and arm around Dawn.

"No." Dawn said still confused about what happened.

Nearby the Duke looked around beginning a rant "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" The Duke faced his men "You have to go after her."

Anna rushes up to the Duke.

"Wait, no!" Dawn said running to the Duke

The Duke hid behind his thugs and pointed out at Dawn. "You! Is there sorcery in you, too?

Are you a monster, too?" he said

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary." Dawn said reassuringly

Gary stood up and said "That's right she is..." Realizing how that sounds he corrected himself "...in the best way."

"...And my sister's not a monster." Dawn said facing the Duke

"She nearly killed me." The Duke said.

"You slipped on ice." Gary said pointing to the ice on the stairway that the Duke slipped on.

"Her Ice" Duke said.

"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her." Dawn said

"What? Gary said facing Dawn.

"Bring me my horse, please." Dawn said facing a royal handler.

"Dawn, no. It's too dangerous." Gary said trying to persuade Dawn to not go.

May's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." Dawn said as the Royal Handler brought a horse and a Cloak for Dawn.

"I'm coming with you." Gary said

"No, I need you here to take care of Shinoh." Dawn said Gary saw the desperation in Dawn's eyes, and then he nodded.

Dawn boarded her horse and put on her cloak.

"...On my honor." Gary said bowing.

"I leave Prince Gary in charge!" Dawn said with authority making, all heads turn.

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." Gary said with concern on her face.

Dawn smiled at his concern. "She's my sister; she would never hurt me." Dawn said.

With a quick snap of the reins, Dawn, and her horse bolted out of the castle doors, and into the looming mountain.

**I don't have much to say. In the next chapter, Ash will appear, and will see what how he will react with Dawn by his side. That is all I have to say. So long guys! OH yeah and please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	3. Let it Go

**Well, I got mostly good feedback so thanks guys! **

**One of my reviewers, not going name anyone, said I needed to create different diaoluge. I completely understand, and I will do my best to try that. Just the first portion of the story, including this chapter, needed most of its original dialogue.**

**I wanna thank all those who reviewed, and I do have some responses.**

**thechinskyguy: Yeah, I know. I plan on making the dialogue and the story, more Pokémon like while still being creative. It was just, that some things, including forming the characters and how they react to the Frozen Environment, called for having some similar things.**

**IceArceus: Thanks, I hoped you like Frozen, the movie. I figured out where I put Anna, so I'm going to fix it.**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**So there are the chapter 2 replies. Thank you that have favorite, and followed this story, and I plan to Steal Your Heart up soon, for those waiting. **

**I don't Own Frozen**

**North Mountain**

* * *

The snow picked up around the mountain, as the blizzard moved on. A figure could be seen as it slowly moved up staring at its surroundings.

It was the young queen. Her eyes full of grief and sadness. She looked around at her surroundings and only sighed in the darkness.

May starred at cold bitterness of the ground and felt a purge of anger and grief come upon her.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

May starred at the area around her, being the most regal of the things around her.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

May began to walk up the mountain, watching, the air grow thinner and colder, but not letting it bother her.

_Conceal, don't feel, and don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

With a quick move, she grabbed her remaining glove, and let fly off into the wind.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

On the ground, May made a snowman, much like the one form her and Dawn's past.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Feeling the sense of freedom, she unhooked her cape, which also flapped in the in wind, like the glove.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

May, used her wildest thoughts, and made a staircase, out of ice, which

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

May put her foot down, as the a huge building began to emerge from the snow. May was using the best of her powers to make a castle.

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

May's creation was incredible. It had a great hall made of ice, and snow, glistening in the light. The halls and support beams glowed to life, as the ice shined along the now rising sun.

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

With a angry mve, May ripped out her crown, and threw out. Messing with her hair, she braided it to one side.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

May, using her powers, changed her outfit, before it was turquoise blue, with flowers stitched on it. Now she covered the outfit with snow, making it white with a blue blouse and a cape that made snow come out form the end.

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

May stood out in the balcony, the sun rising on the black mountains, and the snow slowly melting, But May didn't care, her people thought she was monster, and every monster stays away from everyone that fears it. With satisfaction, she closed the door.

* * *

**Mountainside**

Dawn was searching for May. She and her horse, both where shivering at the cold. They found themselves in the forest, the cold creeping on them. Dawn guessed this was the Eterna Forest, just during the winter.

"Of course, I wouldn't tell if this was the Eterna Forest, because of being locked up for most of my life" Dawn murmured

Dawn faced her horse, which was giving her a glare, and nodded, as the horse began to trot farther into the mountain.

"May! May! It's me, Dawn...your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault." Dawn stammered, clearly whishing she brought more winter clothes.

Dawn and her horse continued, throughout the Day searching until they reached the woods, by then it was night fall and the sounds of night could be heard in the darkness.

As the two made their way through the woods, a Wolf Howl could be heard. Dawn and her horse both turned to the direction of the howl.

Dawn felt, a little scared but determined to bring back May, kept pushing.

"Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret...ha...she is a stinker.

Suddenly a branch snap could be heard, and Dawn's horse through her rider off. Dawn fell with a thud.

She turned to her horse, which was already bolting down the path

"Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No..." Dawn said searching her surroundings, holding her bare shoulders to keep them warm. "Oooo-kay." Dawn said shivering trying to find a place of warmth.

"Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm –"Dawn saw a glimpse of smoke rising above the trees. "Fire! WHOA!"

Dawn began to run, but that was a bad idea, since she was still in her Coronation dress. She began to tumble down the hill and into a icy stream.

Her whole body began to freeze, but Dawn spotted the source of a fire. It came from a small, house or shop. Dawn couldn't decide.

She immediately got up but felt her body tense up and stiffen.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..." Dawn said, while still walking to the small wooden house. When she reached the porch steps, she took a look at the sign.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." She said. A smaller sign, underneath the main one also had some wording. "Ooh! And Sauna..."

Dawn walked up to the building and shut the door.

"Hoo hoo." A man said. Dawn faced him. He was bubby and with a mustache, looking much like a Viking, that shaved at least once in their life. He carried a very determined Salesman accent was very Scandinavian

"Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" the man said

"Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots...and dresses?" Dawn said.

"That would be in our Winter Department" he said gesturing a to a small corner of supplies. There was one winter dress, a pair of girl boots, a pick axe, and rope.

Dawn slowly walked over the section. "Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has

Another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" Dawn said.

She grabbed the clothes and boots and put them on the counter.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear?" Oaken said. Just then the door opened.

A Man walked in. The man had black raven hair, barley unkempt; He wore a black sweater, with black pants as well, on his side was a sheath, which could fit a knife, all along his clothing, was traditional, with Sami linings. He also wore a snow hat. His whole body was covered in snow.

He still had his snow covered scarf, covering his mouth.

He faced the young princess and merchant. Making direct eye contact with the princess, he walked her way.

"You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out." Oaken said to the man.

The Man walked over to the counter and faced Dawn directly. "Carrots" he said. The voice was deep, but somewhat childish. Dawn started at the man awkwardly, trying to recall if she knew him.

The Man made no interest to her thoughts, "Behind You" he said. Dawn glanced behind her to see some carrots on the counter.

"Oh, sorry…" Dawn said moving out of the way for him. He grabbed the carrots and threw them on the counter.

"Where may you be coming from" Oaken asked.

The man ignored him and walked over the winter supply. He grabbed the pick axe and the rope and put them on the counter.

"The North Mountain" he said.

" … The North Mountain" Dawn said to herself.

Oaken took the objects the man put on the counter and counted his fingertips.

"That'll be forty." Oaken said with a business like face.

"Forty? No, ten." The man said, clearly agitated

"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem." Oaken Said in a straight forward manner.

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." The man said, gesturing to his sleigh, which was full of Ice.

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really... "Dawn said. The man shot her a look and she dropped the idea." Ahem. That's unfortunate.

"Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family." Oaken, gestured to a steaming room with a naked family inside.

"Yea, No thanks." The Man said. He changed his face to sympatric "Ten is all I got, Please help me out here?"

Oaken isolated the pick and the rope and pushed the carrots to the guy. "Ten will get you this, and nothing more.

The two reached stalemate and Dawn butted in.

"Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Dawn asked hoping to get an answer.

The man pulled down his scarf more and gave her a firm answer. "Yes, now back up and let me deal with this Crook Here. The man said.

Oaken stood up, revealing his 7 foot figure. The Ice harvester gulped. "What did you call me?" he said in a hurt tone.

**Outside Oaken's Shop**

Oaken took the young ice harvester by the ear and proceeded to throw him out. "Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Whoa!" The man said.

With one swift move, the ice harvester was thrown out into the snow.

His Stantler came up begging like a dog. "No Sven, I didn't get you your carrots" The man said.

Sven looked sad and disappointed. "But, I did find us a place to stay for the night, and its free" the ice man said, gesturing to a small shed in the distance.

* * *

**Inside Oaken's Shop**

Oaken returned behind the counter, with an astonished Dawn staring at him.

"I am sorry for all this violence, I will add a quart of lutefisk, son we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?" Oaken asked.

Dawn stared between what the man gathered and tried to pay for, and her own supplies.

* * *

**Oaken's shed**

Ash had settled in for the night, Sven, by his side. Ash smiled at Sven who still seemed disappointed, not to get his carrots.

Ash patted Sven's head and smiled. He then reached out of his pocket, a photo. It was of a young Ash and his family, all three of them where building a snowman.

Ash felt a tear jerk, and he put away the photo.

Another thing on Ash's mind was the girl he saw in the shop. She looked so familiar, and he knew he who she was, other than an a aristocrat. He thought back to a very long memory.

_Flashback_

A little 12 year old Ash was wandering the streets of Shinoh. He was doing his best to try and sell a little block of Ice, but no one was biting.

Ash thought it was his age. He was twelve, but his body looked like 15. His muscles was very developed, and he was a foot taller than the average twelve year old. His black, hair had grown long and began to be un kept.

As Ash felt no hope, he walked towards the castle. He never knew the royal family, but he heard that they were nice, so he thought they could maybe buy some ice. As he was walking he heard a giggle.

Ash and Sven turned to the voice. Instead, all there was an empty lot, with a tree facing the area.

Ash looked up and spotted the giggle. On top of the tree was girl, maybe one or two years younger than him, standing at the top of tree.

"You aren't going to try and sell that?" the girl said. She wore normal summer clothes, with her dark blue hair braided on two sides.

Ash was not good at social skills. Sure he knew how to sell Ice, but that was uaslly, men. He did not know that much about the female creature to talk to one.

"I uh, I was going…" the young ice harvester said, as he began to walk away, the girl jumped down.

"Wait, I didn't mean to scare you" she said. Ash turned around. The girl faced him making strong eye contact.

"Do you want to come inside the castle? I' m not usually allowed to go outside, let alnone paly with any one." The girl trailed.

"Are you inviting someone you just met?" Ash said. The young girl nodded.

"I'm Dawn, princess of Shinoh" she said putting her hand out.

_End Flashback._

Ash felt confused. He couldn't think that girl he met when he was twelve, could be the same one form the shop. Sven faced him and Ash talked for him. "You know that could be the one" Ash said for Sven.

"What do you mean?" Ash said in his normal voice. Sven gave him a, like really look, and talked

"How many girls have you met, that have blue hair?" Ash said for Sven. Ash felt like his brain was swirling with thoughts. He decided to do the one thing that relived him from stress. Music.

He grabbed his lute that his dad gave him, and began to strum a few notes.

When he was 7, he met Sven, at first, he thought Sven was a reindeer, it wasn't until he was around 9 he learned, reindeer's aren't native to Shinoh, and that instead, they were called stantler.

Unfortunately, Ash had already written a song about reindeers for him and Sven, He didn't want to change, that because, he was happy, the way the song was.

He began the first strumming, and Sven already, knew what song it was.

_Italic: Ash_

**Bold: Ash as Sven.**

_Reindeers are better than people_

_Sven, don't you think that's true?_

**Yeah, people will beat you**

**And curse you and cheat you**

**Every one of them's bad except you**

_Oh, thanks buddy_

_But people smell better than reindeers_

_Sven, don't you think that I'm right?_

**That's once again true,**

**for all except you**

_You got me, let's call it a night_

**Good night**

_Don't let the frostbite bite_

With the last note. Ash slowly fell asleep, only to be awaken by a voice.

"Nice Duet." The voice said. Ash sat bolt upright and faced the figure. It was the girl, who was not prepared for being in the mountains.

She was the last person, he wanted to see.

Now she was dressed, in a winter dress, and boots, with her hair braided on two sides.

"_Just like the one you met at twelve."_ Ash said in his mind.

"Oh, it's just you, what do you want?" Ash asked trying to go back to sleep.

"I want you to take me up to the north mountain" Dawn said. Ash just laid back down.

"I don't take people places" he said putting his hat on his face.

"Let me rephrase that." Dawn said throwing a bag.

Ash felt a sudden woof of air, as something was on him. He took of his hat a found a bag on his stomach. "He opened the bag to reveal, the pick axe, and rope he tried to buy.

"Look I know how to stop this winter" Dawn said reassuringly. Ash just groaned and put his hat back over his face.

"We leave at Dawn" he said. Closing his eyes. "And you forgot the carrots for Sven"

Another bag hit Ash, this time in the face. "Hey!" Ash said opening his eyes again.

"Sorry! I—"Dawn said before catching herself. "We leave, now!" she said marching out of the barn.

Ash picked up a carrot in the bag and gave it to Sven to bite, and then took his own bite.

* * *

**Mountain Path.**

Sven raced at full speed, carrying Ash and Dawn in Ash's sleigh.

The only light came from a lantern Ash hanged form his sleigh. "Hang on, We like to go fast!" Ash said whipping up the reins.

Dawn tried to sound carefree and put her feet on the front of the sleight. " I like fast" she said.

"Whoa, whoa, put your feet down, this is fresh lacquer, seriously, where you raised in a barn?" Ash put Dawn's feet down and spit, and cleaned the spot, some of the spit went into Dawn's eye.

"Ew, no I was raised in a castle." She said, wiping the spit form her eye.

Once Ash was done cleaning he got up and continued guiding Sven as they pushed on. "So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?"

"...Oh well, it was my entire fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage—" Dawn said recapping everything that happen.

Ash stopped her and nearly went crazy "Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?"

Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!" Ash said with more confusion

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought maybe she has a thing about dirt.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Ash asked.

Dawn uncomfortably slid to the right of Ash, moving farther from him. "Yes, they did."

Ash just smirked and whipped the reins harder.

"But, Gary is no Stranger." Dawn said with a dreaming look on her face.

Ash faced her clearly full of confusion. "Oh yeah? What's his last name?

Dawn took in the question before answering it. "Of—The – Orange-Islands-?

Ash began to ask questions, and Dawn did her best to answer them.

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John"

"Eye color"

"Dreamy…"

"Foot Size?"

Caught off guard by the last one Dawn stumbled with the answer, she couldn't guess Garry's Foot size so she just gave up.

"Foot size, doesn't matter" She said.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Ash asked.

"Picks his nose?" Dawn said slightly disgusted. "Excuse me, Sir he is a prince"

Ash let a couple of seconds go by before he had his response. " All men do it." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Eww. Besides its True Love." Dawn said

There was that word. Ash knew this had to be serious but the still kept up the fight. "Doesn't sound like True love to me" he said.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Dawn asked.

The question caught Ash off guard; He really didn't know that much about love. "No. But I have friends who are." Ash said

"You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it." Dawn said unconvinced

Sven suddenly stopped the sleight, Ash sat up listing for the unseen reason, for the stop.

"Stop talking." Ash said

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these—"Dawn said before Ash but a clamped Dawn's mouth.

"I mean it. SHHH." Ash got up from the sleigh and picked up his lantern. He slowly moved to a spot which, seemed particular and shone the light on it.

From out of the darkness, yellow eyes gleamed into view, and Ash knew they were in trouble.

"Sven, go. Go!" Ash said putting the lantern back. Sven began to pick up speed.

"What are they?" Dawn asked holding onto Ash. Ash brushed her off and grabbed a torch from the back of his supplies.

"Wolves." He said flatly. He set the torch on fire and waved around.

Dawn tried to reach for the other one but Ash stopped her. "I want to help!" Dawn proclaimed

"No." Ash said scanning the area.

"Why Not?" Dawn asked.

"Because I don't trust your judgment." Ash set seeing a wolf about to launch itself.

"Excuse Me!" Dawn said, clearly unaware of What Ash was doing.

"Who marries a man she just met!" Ash said kicking the attacking wolf.

Dawn reached for the nearest item, which was Ash's lute, and said "It's True Love!" and

With that, she wacked an incoming wolf from behind.

"Whoa," Ash said before being pulled from behind the sleigh and into the snow, hanging on from the rope.

"Ashley!" Dawn said.

Ash was clearly annoyed at how Dawn said his name wrong. "It's Ash, Ow, AH" Ash said

While being bitten at by the wolves.

Dawn searched the bed of the sleigh, before finding a sleeping bag, and set in on fire, form

The torch.

"Duck!" She yelled throwing the burning sleeping bag at the wolves biting at Ash. Ash ducked in nick of time.

Dawn then pulled Ash up. "You almost set me on fire!" he proclaimed while getting up.

"But, I didn't" Dawn said, clearly proud of herself.

The two turned their heads and saw an empty gorge between the where they were heading and where they needed to go.

Dawn stood up and began to speak to Sven. "Get ready to Jump Sven!" Dawn said.

Ash was clearly annoyed. "Hey, you don't tell him what to do" He grabbed a bag of supplies and put it on in Dawn's hands and threw her onto Sven's back.

He then put his Dad's lute, which was now broken, into his knapsack and took out his knife. "I do. Jump Sven!" Ash said, as he cut the reins.

Sven, Jumped and made it across. Ash, whom was still in the sleigh, prepared to jump. As the sleigh reached midair, Ash leaped from the edge and into the snow, barley hanging on.

The wolves stopped dead in their tracks. Ash then turned to the bottom of the pit. He watched as his sleigh slowly fell down and crack at the bottom. It then caught on fire, due to the Lantern.

Ash felt a great feeling of sadness as he saw the sight. "But, I just repaid it off…" he said.

However, he did not have much time to mourn the loss; he slowly began to slip off the ice. "Uh-oh. No, no, no."

Suddenly an axe flew his way. Ash covered his face but the axe landed in front of him. Ash grabbed on as Dawn and Sven where pulling on the rope.

"Pull Sven" Dawn said as they safely brought Ash away from the edge. Dawn then ran to where the sleigh was.

Ash rolled on his back, clearly tired.

"Oh, whoa." Dawn said. She noticed then noticed the face on Ash. "I'll replace your sled and

everything in it." Dawn said

Ash clearly groaned still moped around in the snow.

"And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Dawn said sadly waking up.

Ash got up, and Sven nuzzled up to him. "Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Ash said.

Sven gave, Ash a look and Ash changed his voice to Sven's "But she'll die on her own."

"I can live with that." Ash said in his normal voice. The two watched as Dawn walked around clearly confused.

"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead." Ash said as Sven.

Ash took in Sven's "Words" and then spoke in his normal voice "...You know sometimes I really don't like you." Ash said. Sven licked Ash happily, as The two got up.

"Hold up. We're coming?!" Ash said

You are?!" Dawn said happily. She then caught herself. "Mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

Ash smiled as the trio regrouped and head into the mountainside.

* * *

**So there it is. Next chapter we get to figure out Dawn and Ash's past together. I figured that the movie Frozen, could maybe have a little bit more background history with Kristoff and Anna, So with my adaption of the movie, Ash and Dawn met as kids.**

**Well, Please REVIEW!**


End file.
